Ours
by AlyDuartsGleek
Summary: klaine ficlet. Kurt comes home to his perfect boyfriend who has a surprise for him that may or may not involve a ring ;) Fluff. Absolutely pure fluff.


A/N: just one thing

_Kurt_

**Blaine**

**_Both_**

Enjoy :)

XXX

Blaine was sitting in their recliner in their little shoebox apartment, radio faintly playing in the background, leaning forward and fiddling with the ring (still in the box of course) he'd bought earlier that week.

Kurt was still at work—well, one of his works (he had just finished his last performance as Mark on RENT two days ago)—helping Isabelle with an article about "subtle-retro".

Blaine had zero doubts. No second thoughts. He wasn't getting cold feet or anything. No regrets. Just love. (Too cheesy?).

In all honesty, the only thing he was lacking was a plan. He had absolutely no clue _how_ he was going to propose. He could always do it at dinner. Maybe at Central Park? Ugh, he just couldn't think of anything.

He flipped open the box to look at the ring. It was a silver band, studded with three emeralds (Kurt's birthstone) and three cubic zirconium studs. Inside was engraved "My missing puzzle piece". Blaine had a matching one, the only differences being the birthstones.

Just then, he heard the door opening. He snapped the box shut and rushed to the door.

"No, Rach. I don't think Patti LuPone will be at your next showing of Footloose." Kurt walked in and smiled graciously at Blaine, giving him a quick "hello" peck on the mouth. "Well, for one, she's on tour in Europe... No, I doubt she'd make an exception just for you... I-I have to go Rachel, I just got home, and I'd like take some time with my boyfriend. As you should with yours... Ok, bye... Tell Finn I say hi. Ok, ok! Yes, love you too. Bye!" Kurt pressed the end button and brought the phone down. "I love that woman, but dear God can she talk!" He laughed. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine," he said shortly. "And yours?"

Kurt made his little scrunchy face and wobbled his hand back an forth. "Eh." He shrugged. "I'm just glad I get to come home to you and take it easy." He smiled. Kurt headed to the couch and flopped down, motioning for Blaine to come sit with him.

Blaine did, and Kurt craned his head into the space between Blaine's head and shoulders, right in his neck. Blaine hummed happily. "You really are my missing puzzle piece."

Kurt giggled. "And you're my incredibly cheesy puzzle piece, too." He nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

He got up and turned the radio up, returning to his spot with Kurt on the couch. "Since when does this station play country?" Pondered Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "Since Taylor Swift, apparently."

As the song started, Blaine sang along.

**Elevator buttons and morning air**

**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**

**But right now my time is theirs**

Kurt smiled and sang the next verse.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

They joined in together on the chorus, Blaine taking the lower harmonies.

**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**

**_And life makes love look hard_**

**_The stakes are high, the water's rough_**

**_But this love is ours_**

**And it's not theirs to speculate**

**If it's wrong and**

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**

**_With this song for you_**

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

**And I love the riddles that you speak**

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

'_**Cause my heart is yours**_

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

**_And life makes love look hard_**

**_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**

**_But they can't take what's ours_**

**_They can't take what's ours_**

**The stakes are high,**

_The water's rough_

**_But this love is ours_**

When it was over, Kurt laughed and looked out the window dreamily. "God it's been a while since we've just sung along to a song like that... It's fun. We should do it more often."

When he turned around, Blaine was kneeling on one knee, ring in his hand. "How does the rest of our lives sound?"

Kurt froze, overcome with a cocktail of emotions. Was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Or was his boyfriend really asking to marry him? "What?" Asked Kurt quietly, just to make absolutely sure that he wasn't unconscious.

"Kurt," his heart pounded against his chest, his hands shaking until Blaine stood and took them in his own. "I have loved you from the moment I met you. Even if I didn't know it." Kurt laughed, but tears spilled from his eyes. "I want to spend every minute of every day of the rest of my life with you. Because you are the only one that has ever made me feel truly complete... I once told you that there is a moment when you say to yourself _Oh there you are... I've been looking for you forever_... Well, there is a moment when you say to yourself, I want to _be_ with you forever. So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel..." Kurt nodded, signaling him to continue. "Will you marry me?"

In response, Kurt launched himself onto Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him intensely.

Blaine pulled back with the biggest smile in the world on his face. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Kurt kissed him one more time, and said against his lips, "You can take that as a hell yes."

XXX

A/N: so who wants to review? And give me feedback and such? I really hope you liked it! And that it gave you as much feels as it did to me while I was writing it!


End file.
